This application relates generally to an assembly for mounting a seat within a vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a seat mounting assembly with a locking device that is laterally engaged by a release member to move the locking device between a locked position and an unlocked position.
Seat track arrangements for mounting seats within vehicles are generally well known. Most arrangements provide for a seat to be moved or adjusted in forward and rearward directions within a vehicle.
In many circumstances, it is desirable to have seats within a vehicle that include a seat back that is pivotally supported on a seat bottom such that the seat back can be folded forward and downward relative to the seat bottom. Such an arrangement is necessary, for example, in two-door vehicles so that a passenger can have access into and out of the rear seat of the vehicle. It is also desirable that a front seat in a two-door vehicle slide forward to allow easier access to the rear seat of the vehicle.
Mounting assemblies that are used to mount the seat to the vehicle are often complex, especially when the mounting assembly includes the dual capability of being able to adjust the seat in forward and rearward directions and being able to slide the seat forward when the seat back is pivoted toward the seat bottom. These complex mounting assemblies require a great number of components which increases the assembly time and the overall cost of the seat assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simplified and inexpensive seat mounting assembly that includes rearward and forward seat adjustment capability and seat sliding capability when the seat back is pivoted downwardly. It is also desirable for the mounting assembly to be durable, easy to operate, and quiet.